Misunderstood
by FlaredSight
Summary: How will Shikamaru react when he awakens to find a certain albino missing?


**Misunderstood**

I woke up to a beam of light flowing in through the slightly opened blinds. I squeezed my eyes shut, then reluctantly sat up and stretched, hearing everything pop back into place. I looked over to the side of the bed where my lover, Hidan, normally slept on to find the molded into the form of his body. I sighed disappointedly.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sucked in air with a long yawn. I stood and went to the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into scalding water, letting run down my stiff shoulders. It felt good, but Hidan was usually there to rub them in our morning shower. I washed my body as well as shampooed and stepped out into my towel. I brushed my teeth and rinsed, then put my hair into its usual ponytail and dressed in my usual attire, not including the green vest since I have the day off today.

When I thought I looked presentable, I left our room and went into the living room to search for my missing half.

Nothing.

I went into the kitchen to find a single plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs with some orange juice on the table. There was a plate in the dish drainer drying already. He must've cooked for me. He is surprisingly skilled in the kitchen. My stomach was telling me to postpone my search for Hidan, at least until after breakfast.

When I finished eating and putting the dishes away, I looked in the murky basement to find nothing but dust. The last place left in the house to check was Hidan's Torture Room. I dreaded going in here, so the only time I would even consider it, would be when I really needed to be with Hidan, and Hidan wanted to do another ritual.

I opened the door and turned on the lights to see a metallic surgeon table, a lot of sharp objects, and what seems to be gallons of Hidan's blood. But no Hidan. I shuddered and closed the door. He should at least clean up when he's done.

That was the entire house Shikamaru's searched, but still no sign of Hidan. My heart began pounding and my pulse accelerated. He wouldn't leave right? Before we fell asleep last night after the really intense sex, he told me he loved me so many times. No, maybe, he just lied…ugh; I knew that true love couldn't come from our situation.

"How stupid am I, for thinking that Hidan and I could really love each other, even though he killed my sensei, I buried him, and my actions led to the death of his ex-boyfriend, Kakuzu?" I slid to the floor in the hallway. I felt defeated. "I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry Hidan. If only I could go back and stop you from ever suffering. Maybe then…you, could've…we might've…"I put my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my head. I just couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of my eyes, which were starting to sting. "I'm so sorry…just please come back!"I sobbed out between hiccups.

Suddenly, a hand roughly tugged me forward by each shoulder, and the next thing I knew, two strong arms held me securely to a muscular chest. It felt familiar. It couldn't have been…I looked up to see those beautiful amethyst eyes. Hidan didn't leave me, so why were the tears still coming?

"Why?" His voice sounded hurt. "I can't believe you'd think for a split second I'd ever leave you. Damn it, why? Do you need me to say I love you more often than I already do?" I could only stare, dumbfounded.

"Hidan, y-you do love me…I'm so relieved."I said, not sure whether it was directed towards Hidan or myself. This, however, only seemed to make him more frustrated, as he slammed me against the wall, and captured my lips into a sweet, reassuring, heated kiss, neither of us planned on ending anytime soon.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to be cut short due to lack of air.

"Why do you think I'd leave you so suddenly?"He asked panting. Due to my lunges being smaller than his, I was downright suffocating.

"Because of…what happened, two years ago? I thought you actually hated me, but you motives were only to make me fall in love with you so you could break my heart and cause me to suffer like you did. But, Hidan, I'm so sorry for what I did."I paused and bit my lip. "You miss him, don't you?"I crept towards the subject unsure of Hidan's comfort with talking about Kakuzu.

"I missed a lot of things in that hole. Yes, Kakuzu was one of them, but believe it or not, for some strange reason I don't even understand, I missed you a hell of a lot more then ol' Stitches. Heh, I'd always call him that…"He trailed off and apparently was lost in thought. A small smile hinted at the corner of his lips.

I hadn't noticed until now, but plastic and paper bags littered the floor, as they were thrown over. I looked further to see what may be in them. Bread, butter, milk, eggs, tomatoes, leaks, and other foods were inside. I inwardly sweat dropped. I locked eyes with Hidan, pulling out of his daydream of 'Stitches' and himself.

"I can't believe I made such a fuss over you leaving to go grocery shopping. Promise me you'll at least leave a note or something before you do anything like this again." I said throwing my arms around his shoulders and locking my hands behind his neck.

"Promise."He said blowing hot air into the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and goose bumps trailed up my arms.

As he carried me off to our bedroom, leaving the now forgotten groceries on the floor, I realized exactly why I couldn't lose Hidan. Besides the fact that I love this maniac to death, he's the only one to make me feel so alive and emotional. I haven't felt this way before in years, and as Hidan began to remove my shirt, a tear escaped my eye. He stopped and gave me a concerned look.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" He asked bringing my body to his. That only made me cry some more. I put a hand to his face and smiled.

"You just make me really happy."He took that hand in his, kissed it, and rubbed his cheek with it.

"I'm glad."Was all he said before conquered my lips into another passionate kiss again. "I always want you to be happy, Shikamaru, not suffer." Being with Hidan, I don't even know what the word 'suffer' means.


End file.
